


spell ideas for fics

by Finnball06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06
Summary: heres some spells and descriptions
Kudos: 1





	spell ideas for fics

Increnes Arachulsi-

Purifies target of magical imppurities

type:healing magic

Color- Pale rose and sparky

Vengeicus Caniictum-

Clouds the eyes of the target to restrict vision

Type:light magic

color- deep blue

Mendortia elemenarmus

creates skin like barrier of electricity to trap opponents

type- elemental magic

color- twisting red duo

Defenactum serpi-

causes target to writhe in pain for as long as they are the target

type- dark magic

color- magenta

Conjurendius felineos

suppreses pain in target, counter curse to defenactum serpi and cruciatus curses

color- spiky crimson

type- light magic

releasuno intimidectus

creates a weapon of fiery energy

type- battle magic

color- violet

Protempra vexerbus

knocks out target 

type- battle magic

color- jade

reduarmus elementegra

destroys what ever and who ever it hits

crackling magenta


End file.
